Were turning into ANIMALS!
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: What happens when Stien test's out these Animal powders on Maka,Tsubaki,Patty and Liz? And what does Blair and Medusa Know? Parings are: Maka x Kid Tsubaki x Crona Black*Star x Patty and Liz x Soul !WARNING! T For safe Reasons! *Chapter 17 is up!* :)
1. Who's the test Subject?

**A/N: Hi! I thought I might try some animal girl things. I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Stein's POV**

**_5'00 AM, Huh?_ I thought to my self as I looked at the clock on my desk _my prey's to pick out…Lets see…_I thought again looking though the DWMA Class list.**

_**Test Subject 1-Maka Albarn **_

_**(Aimal: Cat) **_

_****__**Test Subject 2**_-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Animal: Rabbit)

___**Test Subject **_3-Patricia Thompson (Animal: Monkey)

_**Test Subject 4-Elizabeth Thompson (Animal: Horse)**_

_**Perfect… Get ready to stay after class, Test Subjects… I laugh like I'm Insane while preparing for tomorrow.**_

**A/N: Okay, This will get better I promises …Please keep reading, It'll mean so much to me**


	2. Test Time!

**A/N: Hi! To those who read this chapter, thanks, this is it were it get's a little more interesting! Enjoy! I don't Own Soul Eater!**

**Black*Star's POV**

"**YAHOO! I'M THE ALMIGHT BLACK*STAR!, YOU WILL SOON BOW TO ME!" I shouted "Black Star, Please calm down!" Tsubaki pleaded me. "WERE IS SOUL AND MAKA AND KID AND PATTY AND LIZ?!" I shouted again "They'll be here soon! Please do be quite!" She said again,**

"**Hey Black Star!" I heard Soul said as soon as I spotted him "SOUL!" I shouted "That's me" he said with his hands in his pockets**

"**Hello Maka," I heard Tsubaki Say "Good morning Tsubaki, Black star" she said smiling "Flat chest" I said trying to annoy her and it worked! But not the way I expected "MAKA! CHOP!" she said bring down a Hardback Book **

"**OW!" I shouted as I rubbed my head in pain. "MAKA! TSUBAKI!" we heard a high pitch voice "Hi Patty, Good Morning!" Tsubaki and Maka said. "Are we Ready to head to class?" Kid said with a blank expression "Sure…" We all said.**

**Maka's POV**

"**I hope Stein doesn't do another dissect lesson" I said with a shudder "Maka, that's all he does" Liz said**

**as I shivered "I think stein might pick out Five students to "Talk" to" Soul said **

"**Soul, you make that sound Dirty" I said Punching his shoulder, "I do?" He said rubbing his shoulder were I hit him "HAHAHAHA!" Black star Burst out laughing "Black*Star!" We shouted as he shut up.**

"**Oh, well…" I said walking into Stein's lesson **

**Stein's POV**

**As soon as I saw my Prey's walking in I pulled out the special powder and put them on the desk, Labelled Cat, Rabbit, Monkey and Horse**

"**Good Morning class" I said**

"**Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Patricia Thompson, Elizabeth Thompson. Please stay behind after lesson, Alright? Good…Moving on" Just before I turned the Girls had Excalibur Faces beside Liz, She was Completely freaked out, _Excellent _I thought Turning the bolt in my head**

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~ (Yush, I'm very lazy)**

**Liz's POV**

"**P-P-Patty! I'm Scared!" I hid behind my little sister**

"**Liz, please try and relax!" Tsubaki tried to calm me down "Hello, Girls…" Professor Stein said "Hi" We all said as I tried to relax.**

**But we saw Professor Stein pulled out these little power pots we all watched carefully as he took the lids off of them. One was a Blonde colour, the next was a Black colour, the one next to it was light blonde and the last was a Golden Brown colour.**

"**Now Maka, do be a dear and come here" he said as Maka walked forward then just as you blink Maka was sneezing and the first pot was gone. "Did you Inhale something Maka?" Stein said "I-I *Sneeze* Don't ACHOO! Know" She said she obviously has for her to be sneezing **

"**Tsubaki, Can you look at this please" he said as she leaned in and then jumped back rubbing her eyes and the second one was gone "What's up Tsubaki, got something in your eyes?" "Yes" she said rubbing them. **

"**Candy!" Patty shouted but I was helping Tsubaki as well as Maka I didn't notice her lick the third one "Taste's like chocolate" she said licking her lips as I gave her an -are you Crazy?!- Look **

"**Liz," Stein said "Y-Yes?" I said "Try this lipstick" He said as I tried it, "Strange…It taste's of apples" I said running my tongue along it "Here girls have a Necklace" He said as I took the Golden Brown one, Patty took the light yellow colour, Tsubaki took the black one, and Maka took the yellow one.**

"**Enjoy girls…Now run a long" He said… as we left we agreed to not wear them till after school.**

**A/N: Yay! I like doing this! I'll update soon!**


	3. Side Affects and Cravings?

**A/N:**** I'm back! Okay I fixed a few things and this one is side affects and Cravings…I also Thank Lialane Graest. For giving me a little twist with Patty's Character and pointing out spelling mistakes **""-Mean'stalking and **'Thoughts'****…I don't own Soul Eater, Enjoy!**

**Stein's POV**

'**Great!' I thought tuning the blot in my head again 'Now that that's happened I can see what happens…wait? Damn! I gave Patty the Giraffe Necklace which mean's…she can be two animals!" I thought smiling creepily "**oh well" **I said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.**

******~Time skip~Lunch~******

**Maka's POV**

"Hey Girls, Sup?" Soul Said "Nothing" we all said besides Patty, that was poking Kid with hey finger going "Hey Kiddo-Kun?" over and over while he tried not to give in

And then I noticed "Patty?" I said Giving her shoulder a shake "Yep?!" she said loudly "Ouch…I see your wearing your Necklace" I said as she looks down "I know! It's so pretty!" as she when back to poking Kid

"Do you think we should wear ours?" Liz said "I guess" me and Tsubaki said as we put them on "Nothing's Happened" Liz said. "But it's strange that we got these" I said holding up my necklace "And nothings Happened…Especially when it's been with Stein!" I pointed out "I got to agree with Maka here" Liz said "We also have to be careful otherwise it'll come and Bite us on the Butt" Liz also said

"Oi" Soul Said shaking my shoulder "You Girl's coming to ditch school and come play Basketball?" Soul said "Why not" I said as we head out to the basketball court. "HEY, MAKA, LIZ AND TSUBAKI!" "Yes? Patty" we all said "I've got a really wired craving for Banana's and Tree Plants" she said Blinking

While we gave her the –"What?!"- Look "It's True!" she said Pouting "Great Patty, You Gave me Craving's For Apples, Carrots, Grass or Hay now!" Liz said throwing her arms up in Anger "I did?" Patty said "You're annoying you know that?!" Liz also said Glaring at her sister "I Am?" Patty said back "If you're trying to be a giraffe! It's not funny!" Liz shouted at Patty "I do?" Patty replied "Yes!" Liz said "Cool!" Patty said happily

"Okay, Liz…Patty let's keep on walking and go off the subject, Yes?" I tried to get them to move until Tsubaki said "Now that you Mention it I have a Craving for Lettuce or carrots" **'Oh Goodie!' **I thought "Maka! Tell us yours!" Patty said "Fine! Mine's is Fish or Meat flavoured food…Now let's move!" I said

At the Basketball court :3

**Still Maka's POV**

As soon as we got there I said down and watched because it was three on each time so on the First Team its Liz, Soul and Black star and the second is Patty, Kid and Tsubaki so I sat on the bench and watched.

Then a Butterfly flew past and for some reason I wanted to chase it…so I slid off the bench and crouched down and started to walk really slow and just as I got close to about 8 ft to it I think I pounced on it but it Flew off making me fall on the ground and scratched my Hands and a little bit of my face.

"Whoa, Maka…You okay?" Soul said as he came over to help me up "I-I Guess" I said dumbfound "Guys! Pack it up! I'm taking Maka, home!" he shouted to the group "Okay!" they said as the Started to pack things up

"I-I'm Sorry Soul, I just-" as he cut me off "Maka, It's cool I think your just tired when we get back why don't you get a Bath? To help with the Scratches?" He said and suggested. "Alright" I said.

**Patty's POV **

'**Oh yeah! Maka was so cool at the court!'** I Thought walking home with Kid and Liz, "Now girls, while I Fix Four Paintings please stay down here and DON'T! Mess with anything!" Kid said walking off. The Plats on the Coffee tables look Really Nice I wonder what they taste like…

But before I could stop my self I started Eating one off the plants "Patty?!" My sister Shouted "Yef" I said with my mouth full of 5 leaves "Are you eating Kids Plants?!" She said as I Swallowed the leaves "Uhhh, No?" I said "Patty! Kids going to be back in less then 5 minutes he'll Notice!" she pointed out.

"Oh!" I said as I adjusted the plat so it looked like a never eaten it. "Banana Time!" I shouted and Ran to the fruit bowl and picked up a banana and started to eat it as Liz Hesitated to Take an Apple "Take it Liz!" I said in my scary Voice "Hai!" she said scared and took the apple and started eating it.

Tsubaki's POV

'**I wonder if Maka's Okay…'I thought **"Tsubaki!" Black star said "Yes" I replied "I'm going to start to work out soon so your Free to do what ever you need to do" he said walking off "Oh…Okay" I said and smiled.

I started my Homework and it took me 15 minutes to do it after I did it I still wanted lettuce or a carrot so, I took some lettuce and some carrots and did my own little plate of Lettuce and Carrots... **'I never really took interested in these before' I thought **so I Decide to Watch the Television.

**A/N: Yay! I Love writing this story! Medusa has her appearance and Blair starts coming into it :3 I Hope you Liked this on :).**


	4. Why won't this come off?

**A/N: Hi again! Blair makes her appearance now and then like Medusa. Here Blair is a Kitty~Nya I don't own soul eater! T For safe Reasons. Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

I was in the bath with Lots of bubbles and Blair decides to come in but Thank Death she's a Cat! "So Maka!" She starts "How have your day been?" she said sitting on the bathroom Window Sill as I wet my hair that's out off the pigtails I normal wear.

"Its been Crazy to be honest" I said to her "Crazy? as in Not your typical day or as in I think I gone insane?" she said lying on the window sill "More like, What on Earth is going on" I told her "I see, and why?" she said "It's really hard to Explain" I told her Reaching for my Strawberry and cream shampoo "I see," She say's again.

"I just…Don't know what's happening" I said pouring the Shampoo on my hand and rubbing it in my hair "I like your Necklace!" Blair said "Thanks I told her Washing the Soapy Bubbles from my hair

"Can I have a closer look?" Blair said "As in?" I said as she hopped off the window sill on the Toilet seat and on the floor turning into her Human Forum. As she Kneeled down she held my Necklace and examined it "Hum" She puffed out "Humm" she did it again.

"What's up Blair?" I asked her as she stood up "I need to do research on that because I have never seen it before" she pointed out "I see" I said this Time as we Giggled.

**Blair's POV**

I turned back into my Kitty forum and jumped back on the window sill watching Maka Reach for the Liquid Soap **'that necklace look Familiar, But were have I seen it' I thought **

"BLAIR!" Maka said "yes Mak-ahhh!" I said as I slipped off the window sill and in the bath water.

"I did tell you it was wet but you did listen" She said as I jumped out and Shook myself "I was in thoughts…Silly me thou… I'm going to go blow dry myself now~Nya Later Maka!" I said running out

**Maka's POV**

'**That was completely normal' I Thought 'I'll just take this off' I thought again **as my hands went to unclasp it, It didn't unclasp at all!

"SOUL!" I yelled "Yeah?" he shouted back "Come into the bathroom!" I shouted to him again "Why?!" He said "Now!" I shouted loudly "Okay!" he shouted back

"What is it Maka?" he said coming in "I-I can't get this off can you help?" I said pointing to the clasp "Sure" he said as he dried the back and tried to Unclasp it "Maka?" he said after 5 Minutes "Yes?" I said "It won't unclasp" he told me.

**Liz's POV**

"Great, here comes Kid" I told Patty who was on her 5th banana. "Right, now that's done why don't we-" He started but Cut himself off when he saw his plant "Liz…Patty!" he said with his eye twitching "Yes?" we said "WHY ARE 5 PLANT LEAVES MISSING ON THE FIRST POT?!" He shouted and pointed "They Weltered! So we cleaned them up!" Patty Shouted happily

"Then how is the other one so PERFECT?!" He shouted "Maybe they haven't wilted yet" I said trying to clam him "Oh, I guess that's acceptable" he said. "I don't remember folding the toilet paper into a triangle!" He shouted running into the bathroom "Phew!" we both said "I told you he'll flip" I said to Patty who tilted her head and pouted. " Maybe it's the Necklaces!" She said as she went to take her's off

"Liz?" She said "What, Patty?" I said "It's not budging!" she said trying again as it didn't come off "Here, I'll try mine" I said going to unclasp mine and it didn't unclasp at all "What's with these?!" I said trying again "It's like industrial Glue!" Patty said. Then after 5 minutes we gave up "Forget it Patty" I said "It won't come off" I turned around and told her as she sat on the counter.

**Tsubaki's POV**

"That was nice" I said getting up washing my plate in the sink and just as I was about to go get the Brush to clean the house I decide to take my necklace off just in case it might get in the way. So I went to the back and unclasp it but it didn't unclasp. **'That's Funny' I thought** as I tried again but it still didn't move when 6 Minutes past I gave up "Its not going to unclasp" I said in a defeated.

**A/N: It's getting interesting huh?! I'm glad you enjoy reading this! It makes me happy! Stay with me for the Next One! :) :3**


	5. What does Medusa Know?

**A/N: Hey! This one is Blair and Medusa and there Friends? O.O oh well! I don't own Soul Eater, Enjoy!**

**Blair's POV**

After I dried my self I decided to go see Medusa, since she knew these things. So I jumped up on the kitchen Counter and jump out the window and made my way to Medusa's Hideout, **'Please, Help Medusa!' I thought desperately**

As I started to speed up till I got to Medusa's Hide out I slipped in and changed into my Human Forum.

**Medusa's POV**

'**There is hardly a thing to do!' I thought Bored out of my mind**

"Medusa!" I heard some one shout, I'm guessing that's Blair "In here Blair" I shouted to her as she came in and Sat down "What seems to be the problem Blair?" I said sitting down across from her. "Well, you see, Maka, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty, Have these Necklace's on and they seem really Familiar, But I've also never seen them" Blair Explained

"I see…" I said to her "Did they look like these?" I said showing the Four Girls struggling to get the necklaces off "Yes! Yes! That's them" Blair said loudly "Blair" I got her attention

"Are you sure you want to know what these are?" I told her "You might be a kitty with Strong Magic but this is something more Witch like and I've sworn off child handling, So I didn't do it but I know who did and what they are" she looked puzzled and said "Tell me Medusa! Please! It's My Best friend Maka were talking about!" She whined nearly crying

"Okay, Blair These are Animal Transforming Pendants if you had a Powder thrown at you of an animal like thing the powder is in the Pendant as well so they can combined but if you had a different powder Thrown at you and a different Pendant handed to you, you can be two animals but that's the Troublesome side" I told her one Part "And That's it?" she said "No, Here's the second part" I told her

"When you first wear them you'll have Cravings and Side affects off that Animal, but with two animals You Have two Cravings and a few more side affects too that will happen when you wear them…Then they won't unclasp after 20 Minutes of wearing them

Then over night, For example let's take a Cat one while you're a sleep you'll get the Ears and Tail of the cat and the pink cat nose and Whiskers and then you'll have 10 days to break the chain but that won't happen because over the second Night you'll be the Animal" I told her "I'm Starting to see it now" she said

"Only Me, You and the other witch's can under stand them after they start getting ears and tail and two more things, bring them to me so I can give them a mentor. To teach them how to act like that animal. You'll be Maka's, Rain over here will be Tsubaki's, Flora will be Liz's and since Patty's got two animals she'll have Hannah and Snow." I explained "So can I tell them?" she asked "No! Wait till they have the ears and tail and others then, Break it to them and bring the Boys too," I said "But how do you break the Chain?" Blair asked "When the Chain is Broken by True loves Kiss It'll fall off and disappear" I gagged at True loves Kiss and Then sat down "Now off you go Blair" I told her "Oh! Arigotu Medusa!" She shouted "Your Welcome" I said back.

**A/N:**** OMG! Shocking! Lolz I hope this brought out a little bit more info :) see you on the next!**


	6. Blair Struggles Not To Lie

**A/N: Yay! Medusa is better! Well in books :3 any who Blair struggles not to lie :O Blair! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Blair's POV**

'**Don't spill anything to Maka and the Gang, Don't spill anything to Maka and the Gang' I Kept thinking **"Hi, Blair" Maka said as I jumped "Ahh! Oh Maka, Don't do that!" I told her "Sorry, Blair" Maka Answered "It's alright!" I said happily "The Gang is coming over in 10 minutes, Okay?" she said "Oh, Why" I said Confused "To hang out" she happily replied walking into the kitchen and I Followed Turning into my kitty forum "Can you not course trouble, please" Maka said over her shoulder "Okay!, I'll sit on the coffee table! ~Nya" I said "Okay" She said

Soul went to answer the door as I sat there trying not to tell everyone what Medusa said. "Hiya Blair!" Patty practical Happily Screamed at me, making me fall off the Coffee table. "Owch~Nya" I said

"Hey Guys" I heard Maka say as they sat down on the couch well the boys did for MW3 and the girls went to Maka's Room, so I followed and jumped on Maka's bed "Maka! I was eating Kids plants before" Patty said loudly "Uhh, Why?" Maka said

"I had the Craving for it and I couldn't help myself and then I had 5 bananas!" she said

"I had an apple," Liz said "I had Lettuce and Carrots" Tsubaki said

"I had a piece of Fish that Blair did and it wasn't bad to be honest" Maka Turned around and said

"I had Trouble getting my necklace off" Tsubaki said this time " We did too" They all said "You did?" They all said again **'I can't Tell them'** **I thought **"Medusa, Is Nicer now you know?" I said with a Nervous laugh "She is?" Patty said bewildered "Yes, Yes, She's My Friend now" I said nervously "You alright Blair?" Liz asked "Great! Thanks, Bye!" I said as I ran out the bedroom and into the lounge.

Kid was Reading and Black Star and Soul were playing MW3. "I'm Going out!" I said in my Human Forum throwing the door Opening and Running out. **'I think I'll go see sprit' I thought**

**A/N: Did Blair, nearly Crack? O.O The next one is What are you Staring at?**


	7. What are you staring at?

**A/N: I'm on and I'm off haha. This one is what you staring at? I don't own soul eater! Enjoy! _This means-_ No ones talking :)**

**Maka's POV**

After saying Good bye to the girls and the Boys me and Soul sat down and watched the television

We started watching The News

"Is Blair still not back?" Soul said

"Soul, Blair is usually out late all the time" I told him "Oh, Yeah" He said

It was 7:00 PM so I asked Soul what he wanted and he said just Order a big Pizza in so I called the Pizza Place and they said they'll drop it off as soon as they can

When they got here we set out the drinks and the Kitchen Towels as I opened the door and paid for the pizza

"Maka?" Soul asked after eating his slice of pizza "Yes?" I said before I could eat mine "Do we have a test tomorrow?" He asked Now I think about it we don't "No we don't Soul" I said patting his Shoulder.

"Night" I said Kissing his cheek and heading to my Room

**Patty's POV**

"Liz! It's your turn to get a bath!" I shouted to my older sister as I stepped out in my pale yellow Pyjamas with pale Brown Spots on

"Okay!" She shouted back when she passed me she said "Don't Eat the Banana's or Plants" and I said "No eating Apples!" she laughed.

"Hey Kid?" I shouted "Upstairs!" he shouted down "Fixing a Painting!" I shouted up "No! The towels!" He shouted down "Oh! Okay!" I shouted back up and sat down

'**So Bored!' I thought** so I decided to get my Pink nail varnish and Paint my chipping Nails

"Where's Kid?" Liz said "Up Stairs" I said as she sat down next to me in her Red Tank top and black Sweat Pants "I see" she said Checking the time on her Phone. "7:40 go to bed at 8" Liz said shrugging "Okay" I said

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Black Star?" I shouted to him as I looked at the clock 7:49 PM "What?" He shouted "I'm going to bed now, Night!" I said "Night"

_**While the girl's wear asleep. Maka started to glow a Yellow as she grew Blonde cat ears and a tail started growing and she had a pink Nose with Whiskers. Tsubaki started to glow black as she grew Black Bunny ears and a Fluffy black tail as well as a Little black nose and little whiskers. Patty Started to glow Yellow and Brown as she grew Monkey ears and a tail as they went and then grew Giraffe ears and tail as well as a Brown Muzzle.**_

_**Liz Started to glow a golden brown as her hair Turned into a long Horse Main as she grew a pair of Brown Horse Ears and a Horse Tail the same colour of her hair as well as a Brown Muzzle **_

…_**.But Neither Girl Knew….**_

**6:00 AM Thursday Morning **

**Maka's POV**

'**So, tired but…Getting ready counts' I thought **rubbing my eyes free off crust "Soul wake up!" I said loudly opening his door. "Nunn Maka…" He mumbled "Now!" I said slamming his door as I heard him fall out of bed. **'Brush teeth, Do hair and Change' I thought again**

"Now were's my Tooth Brush?" I said to myself picking up my tooth paste Mint Flavour of course, I put it on my brush and wet it abit but as soon as I look in the mirror I dropped the tooth Brush and Let out an Ear Piecing scream. "Maka!" Soul Shouted running in "What's wron-" "OH MY GOD!" He shouted as he saw me with Blonde cat ears and a tail "Soul" I sacredly said as I turned about to cry "Help me…" I said as I sank to the floor and put my Face in my hands and Cried.

**6:20 AM Thursday Morning**

**Liz's POV**

'**I ****HATE ****waking up at 6:20 AM!' I thought** "Patty" I mumbled as I shook her "5 more minutes Mama" she sleepily replied as I picked up a pillow and hit her with it "Wakey, Wakey" I said "What happened?!" she shot up "Morning" I said "Did you just hit me with that?" she said "Maybe" I replied as I rubbed the Crust outta my eyes "Liz! You're a Horse!" Patty exclaimed happily clapping "Your Joking" I said with a laugh "No look!" Patty said holding her mirror "AHHHH!" I screamed "SHHHHH!" Patty said "You're a Giraffe!" I said shocked "Yay! Hahaha" she said happily as she looked at her self "What was the Scream for?" Kid came in "Oh my god! your and Giraffe and a Horse" as he fainted

**7:00 AM Thursday Morning**

**Tsubaki's POV **

'**I've got to go get black star up' I thought **"Black star?" I say as I open the door "Time to get up, I've made you Breakfast" I said as he woke up "Thanks Tsubaki I-" "You?" "You're a Rabbit" he said "That's a nice joke black star" I said smiling "No really" he said as he grabbed hold of a thing and pulled them down "See" I saw Black Rabbit ears and ran to the Bathroom Mirror and screamed "I can't be a Rabbit" I said turning to black star who followed me as I Ran to him and Cried

**Blair's POV**

_Blair I forgot to say that when they were human then had 10 days and now they have 9 days-Medusa_

_You've gotta be kidding me!-Blair_

**I replied back and shut my Phone**

**A/N: Wow! Over night? and What? I'm getting Dizzy! did you like it?! :)**


	8. Blair Spill's! More Infoming?

**A/N: Hi Again! This one is Blair Spills and tells + More Informing! : 3. I don't own soul eater! Enjoy!**

**Blair's POV**

**I was currently corner by the gang asking me what I did to maka and the gang **"Guys! It wasn't me and it wasn't Medusa!" I said holding my hands up "I don't believe it couldn't be Medusa" Soul said "Souly-Kun! I swear it wasn't! Look everyone, just follow me!" I said as I opened the door and turned into my cat forum and led them to Medusa.

"Here~Nya" I said pointing and climbing in and turning into my Human forum "Medusa!" I shouted "Here Blair!" she shouted as they Followed me

**Medusa's POV**

"Medusa!" It was Blair "Here Blair!" I shouted back. **'She Must of brought them, This should be fun to explain" I thought** "I brought them just like you said" she said Sitting down "Very good Blair" I Praised her

"Medusa, what…did…you…DO!" Soul Shouted at me as I chuckled "I did Nothing" I said "I can tell you who did it" I said sitting on a sake so It looked like I was sitting in the air

"Who did it?" Kid asked calmly "Professor Stein" I said as I Chuckled at their face's "S-Stein?" Liz said "Yes" I calmly said "He, threw powders at you and handed you necklaces with the power in but Liz got lipstick which was different and Patty has two Animals" I explained.

"Patty can be a Giraffe or a Monkey, if you look at Patty now she now has Monkey ears and a tail" I extended my hand and showed them as they turned around to see Patty with Monkey ears and a tail and a Pink monkey nose.

"You will become the Animals over night so I've set you mentors." I said "Maka, You'll have Blair" I said as Blair Moved over to Maka and Smiled "Tsubaki, You'll Have Rain" I pointed to a witch with Long Brown Hair and Bright Blue eyes

"Patty you'll Have Hannah and Snow" I pointed to Hannah who had long blue hair and Green eyes and Snow who had shoulder length white hair and black eyes "Liz you'll have Flora" I said Pointing to Flora who had Blonde hair in a Ponytail and had brown eyes "Hello" they all said

"Blair will Explain the Rest, and Kid!" I said "Yes" he said a little stund as the rest were stunned "Your Dad will be able to under stand them as well" I added

"Kid, you'll be looking after Maka!" Blair said grabbing Maka and Kid "My Chrona will look after you Tsubaki" I said "I've told Him Every Thing so no worries" I added "Black*Star will look after Patty and Soul will Look after Liz" Blair Finished. "Now this is the last time with your Meisters and Weapons, so spend the time well" I threw at them as I disappeared

**Blair's POV**

"Blair?" Tsubaki asked as their mentors walked behind "Yes?" I said "How do the lockets break off?" she asked "True loves Kiss!" I sang happily as I heard them all Sweat drop "When your Animals we'll meet outside Maka's Place and Patty will be a Baby Giraffe so nor troubles about her getting in"

"So you'll come with me and Kid, Rain will go with Tsubaki and Chrona. Flora will go with Soul and Liz and Snow and Hannah will go with patty and Black star?" Maka said "Yep! You have 9 days to break it! If you don't…" I started "If we don't?" Liz said "You will never Return to Normal!" I said to them "and you can't go to school as Animals, So no Training or Lessons!" I happily said "Unless you break it!" I Threw in! "Blair, Mind if I use a Mirror to call my Dad?" Kid said "Nope, Kiddo-Kun…You can use mine in my room! And the boys still go to school because we'll be teaching you everything about being your Animals!" I happily said hugging the Mentors and Giggling.

"In we go!" Patty said walking into Soul and Maka's Apartment "Yay, I'll have more Friends!"

**Maka's POV**

'**I hate this right now!' I thought grabbing hold off this fluffy cat tail 'I'm so going to strangle Stein with my two bare hands! Death Help me!' I screamed in my head **"Maka!" Patty said down my ear making me Jump and Hiss "Don't do that!" I hissed at her "Sorry but you were spacing out!" She said as I took my hair down and then Blair Said "Maka! You're so cute!" Blair Cooed **'Death, Help me!' I thought Desperately.**

**A/N: Awww! Who would you hug "KID!" haha, the next is Goodbye Human Life and Hello Animal Life. See you There**


	9. Goodbye Human life, Hello Animal Life

**A/N: Hi! Okay here's the Chapter Goodbye Human life, Hello Animal life. I don't own soul eater! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

'**I can't believe we'll be Animals over Night!' I thoughtfully cried but then I heard the fire alarm **"BAKA! You left the stove on!" I heard Soul shout at Blair"I'm Sorry Souly-Kun!" she Apologized "What ever" he said as Blair's ears flattened "3:00 PM" I said as Blair sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder

"My best friend Maka" she said as she turned into her Kitty Forum and curled up on my lap and fell asleep.

I smiled **'She may be Irritating but she is Handy with other witch's. We have to be careful when she say's Pumkin-Pumkin-Halloween Cannon or anything like that.' I thought stroking Blair as she Purred **"Maka! I'm having a Banana!" Patty shouted "Okay!" I shouted back "Soul's Room isn't Symmetrical!" I heard Kid Shouted "BLACK STAR WINS TWISTER AGAIN!" I heard Black star shout as Tsubaki had an Excalibur Face on "Black Star should learn to be Quiet!" Liz complained

"Maka?" I Heard Blair say I think my tears woke her up "Why are you crying?" She said returning into Human Blair "I-I J-Just" I struggled to say as more tears spilled over and then I felt Blair Hug me as I Cried and Cried "Maka, I'll help you though this" Blair whispered hugging me tighter "I'll help" she Whispered again "Thank you Blair" I said quietly Still hugging her "Anytime Maka" She said smiling

"I think black star broke my back" Soul said walking in Sitting down next to Tsubaki "Twister?" Liz said "YES!" black star shouted as we all Excalibur faced "I bet you were great!" Tsubaki showed fake enthusiasm for him "I WAS TSUBAKI!" He gloated.

"Monkey boy" Liz calmly said as we all giggled as he had a –The Hell?- Face which made us laugh "Who" he said as we laughed Harder "You" Liz said shutting her nail varnish and throwing a pillow at him which made us Laugh even more harder "Why I otter!" Black Star said making is hand into a Fist which made us laugh really hard

"Okay! It's 3:17 PM, Guys! What do you want to do?" Patty loudly shouted as we were silent "No idea's?" she said "Were going to sleep over tonight are'nt we?" Tsubaki said shyly "Yes" I said

"Crona should be here any minute" I said as the doorbell rang I got up but Blair pushed me down and said she'll get it and she did "Hello, Crona!" She said happily as he (I made him/Her a Boy) Entered and shyly smiled "H-Hi guys" He said "Hey, Crona" we all said

As he said down Next to me "This sleep over should be fun!" Patty said "Yeah" we all said all bored

"I'm going to take a bath" Blair said as we looked at her "Who wants to join me?" she said winking as the boys had nosebleeds beside Kid and Crona who didn't she laughed and walked off "Who want's the Sexy Kitty?" Soul said wiping his Nose.

"You're so full off your self" I said "Bewared she sings!" Soul said Laughing

*Time skip to….8:00 PM*!

"Bedtime!" Patty Tiredly said as she slipped into her Giraffe sleeping bag "Of course" Liz said and yawned slipping into her Pink sleeping bag "Lets hope anything goes okay" Tsubaki said Sleepily in her cream colour Sleeping bag with a Star on "Yeah" I said patting my bed for Blair to Jump up as she curled up and slept as I slipped into my covers. "GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" Patty shouted loudly "Night" we heard faintly.

'**I really do hope it works out but all I can say is Goodbye Human Life and Hello Animal life' I thought falling asleep **

**A/N: Yahoo! ~Nya, did you like it? The next is Animal Life 1 : 3 See you soon!**


	10. Animal life 1

**A/N: back to school soon :'( so I'll try and write some in school and upload it at home :)! I don't own soul eater! Enjoy!**

**Blair's POV**

**I woke up around Midnight 'Its Happened' I thought looking at every one Maka shrunk and was a blonde cat Tsubaki also shrunk and was a Black Rabbit Patty Grew and was a Baby Giraffe and Liz Grew into a Mare**

'**9 days to break it, huh?' I thought again as I drifted off again**

**_Time Skip-7:00 AM Friday_**

**Maka's POV**

'**It's so Bright outside!' I complained in my head 'Got to get up and ready' I thought again getting up but not the way I usually get up. **"Maka! You're so cute as a Kitty!" Blair said picking me up "Put me down!" I screamed "Okay!" She said putting me on the floor "Why am I on the floor?" I said "You're a Cat now, Duh!" Blair said patting my head as a little rumble came from me **'Strange' I thought**

"MORNING!" Black star shouted waking us all up "HA! MAKA! YOU'RE A CAT!" He said laughing "So help me . !" I said showing my claws but all it came out was "Nya Nyan Nya Nya Nyan Nya Nyan" and bared my claws "She said…So help me I. Will .Use .These" Blair Translated for me "HAHAHAHA! YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" He shouted laughing but it changed as I ran towards him and jumped on him scratching him all over his Face and Arms "Maka!" I heard Blair shout and pull me off of him "Lesson one: Don't Claw the people who annoy you even if they make you angry" Blair tapped my Nose saying "Ouch!" I heard black star say.

"Your Transferring and lesson's are today!" Blair said clapping with the Mentors after putting me down "Today?" We all said while the boys were down Stairs "Yep!" Hannah Said "Let's head down!" Blair said as her and the mentors cheered as we followed "Good morn- Oh" The boys said beside blacks star "The transferring and lesson Start today and Maka got told her first but not taught!" Blair said picking me up and placing me in Kid's Hands.

'**Why did I have to have a crush on this boy?!" I screamed in my head blushing** "I see" Kid said patting my head and scratching behind my ear making me purr "So cute and so Symmetrical!" Kid said holding me up to his face "Put me down, Please!" I said but that came out to him as "Nya Nyan Nya" "She said Put me down please" Blair Translated for me "Yeah, Sure" kid said putting me on the table as Crona put Tsubaki on the table as well.

"Well Me, Maka and Blair will Head out to Gallows Manor" Kid said "Me, Patty, Hannah and Snow will head to the great Black Star's Place!" Black star said "Me, Liz and Flora will be Here" Soul said "Let's Go!" Snow shouted "OKAY!" we all said beside's me and Tsubaki

"Can this get anymore Weird?" I asked Tsubaki "I guessing yes" she said **'9 days! to Break it?! I hate stein!' I thought**

**A/N: Next the get their first lesson! in Animal life 2! :) I hope you liked this one sorry it's short I'll try and make the next one longer I swear! Bye! : D**


	11. Animal Life 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm finally updating this story! This is Animal Life 2! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy**

**Stein's POV**

'**Those pendants become collars, and those collars become tracking devices. Now lets see' I thought picking up a Tracking device 'A ha! Gallows Manner!' **"This should be fun" I said turning my bolt and creepily smiling as I walked out of my lab to Gallows Manner.

**Kid's POV**

'**Cat-Sitting' I thought 'oh why! Oh why?!' I complained in my head **"Maka!" I shouted as she come trotting in "Nya" she said "Come here" I said kneeling down patting my thighs "Nya" she said again walking to me as I picked her up "Aren't you cute?" I said un aware of stein in the window I cuddled her as she purred

**Stein's POV**

'**Just as I thought he has a weak-ness for kittens… Maka Albarn-Complte' I thought ticking her of the list now **"Maka and soul's place" I said walking down the road turning my bolt again

**Soul's POV**

"FLORA!" I shouted "What?" she said blinking "How can Liz get into the house?" I said pointing at Liz who started eating the grass "Easy! I can make her a Small size version of her in the house and make her like that out side!" she said patting Liz's Neck **'Oh Goodie' I thought Un aware of stein watching over the fence **

**Stein's POV**

'**Difficulty huh?' I thought jotting down the notes Elizabeth Thompson- Satisfactory **"Next, Black star's Place" **'Oh, Gee…what fun' I thought lighting a cigarette**

**Black*Star's POV**

'**Patty is a Giraffe she has 2 mentors and I'm Crazy?!' I thought mentally "Patty! Don't eat that!" Hannah shouted "Patty be careful!" Snow shouted "Patty!" The two shouted as I stepped in front of patty grabbing hold of her neck and Slinging myself onto her back "YAHOO!" I shouted "BLACK*STAR!" Hannah and Snow shouted as we were un aware of Stein in the window **

**Stein's POV**

'**What the hell?' I thought Patricia Thompson – No comment I put **"Next…Crona's place"** I thought shaking my head from the previous event**

**Crona's POV**

'**I don't know how to deal with this!' I thoughtfully cried **"Are you okay Crona?" Snow asked me gently putting her hand on my shoulder "Ahh! Oh yeah… I guess" I jumped a bit "alright" she said smiling Helping me pick Tsubaki up as I started Petting her "She's cute" I said as Snow smiled as we were also un aware of stein in the Window

**Stein's POV**

'**How cute, Blugh!' I thought Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- Good**

"I can't wait to see what happens" I said walking back to my lab **'I might write a report on it' I thought turning my bolt while lighting another cigarette.**

**A/N: STEIN! YOU STARKER! lolz the next is The report and Oh Lord death! You'll see why on the next one :) **


	12. The report and Oh! Lord Death

**A/N: I found this Rather fun to write! Thank you for your Lovely Reviews :) I don't Own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Stein's POV**

"Now that the report is finished I can keep this filed in my documents". **'8 more Days' I thought.**

_**School!**_

_**Kid's place**_

"Maka…I've gotta go to school, I'll be back soon okay?" Kid said to kitten Maka as he picked her up and hugged her "Kid! You need to Let Maka go…You need to go to school" Blair said to the Young reaper who was attached to the little thing Kid had Raven black hair with three white strips on the Left side of his head.

**Soul and Maka's Place**

"Liz I've gotta go to school" a Young Albino said patting a Light brown Colourer Mare with Golden Brown Hair. "I'll see you later okay?" He said as the Mare Neighed. "Bye Liz, Bye Flora!" he said.

**Black Stars place**

"Bye Patty, Hannah, snow!" A boy with neon blue hair shaped in a star said to a Monkey Patty and two mentors. "See you later Back*Star!" The mentors said.

**Crona's Little Place**

"I'm sorry Tsubaki I have to go to school" A boy named Crona with Pink hair said to a Little Black Rabbit "Bye Rain" He said to a Mentor who was Patting Tsubaki.

**School!**

It was a Un normal day for these teens of Death city. Getting bombarded by questions about were Liz and Patty and Maka and Tsubaki were. Soul Answered "Maka's ill" he said putting his arms behind his head and putting his feet on the desk. Kid replied "They are very full of The Flu" and nodded with a Smile. Black star said "She's Fallen ill" and smacked soul on the back of the head getting him to rubbed his head and Fake fight black star.

"Animals" Kid said as Crona Hid behind Kid. "Please Take you seats and Evens…Stop bullying Black*Star" Professor Stein said. "Whatever" Soul said going to his seat as black star snickered.

"Patricia Thompson, Elizabeth Thompson, Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa are ill and won't be attending school, so on with today's lesson" Stein Said while twisting his bolt.

**Break**

"I have this really bad feeling in the pit of my Stomach" Kid said with an uneasy look on his face. "I have a tiny bit of it" Soul said while giving Black stars a nuggie. "HA! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS NO BAD FEELING" Black*Star shouted. "You're a Pig anyway so you have no feeling" Kid said brushing down his shoulders "At least I'm Symmetrical!" Black star said happily "I mean look at the Strips on your head!" Black star said pointing. "I'm unsymmetrical Scum! I don't deserve to live! I'm a Living Nightmare!" Kid whiled "Hey kiddo it's alright" Soul said patting his shoulder. "The black and white dye didn't work!" He sniffed as they gave him the -you what?!- Look.

**Back at Kids place**

"Maka-Chan!" Blair's Voice rang happily all over the place "What?" Maka said rolling over on to her side. "Sorry if I disturbed you but it's Time for your second lesson!" Blair said hopping happily up to Maka and scooping her up. "Blair! I've just woke up!" she complained.

**Back at Soul and Maka's Place**

"Liz?" Flora asked looking for the Mare. "What?" Liz whined "It's Time for your second lesson" Flora Said Poking her two index fingers together "Oh…Okay" Liz said walking next to Flora.

**Back at Black*Star's Place**

"Patty?!" "Patty were are you?" Hannah and Snow shouted trying to find a hyper light blonde Monkey. "It's Time for your second lesson!" They both shouted. "Okay! Catch!" She shouted dropping her self on snow "Oof!" Was what came flying out of snow as all the wind blew out of her.

**Back at Crona's Place**

"Tsubaki?" Rain said as she patted Tsubaki "Yes, Rain?" Tsubaki answered "It's Time for your second lesson" Rain said picking her up "Oh! Alright" Tsubaki answered her.

**Lord Death POV**

"Stein, Can you please tell me why Maka, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki are?" I asked Stein who was lighting a Cigarette. "Sadly Shinigami-Sama, They have fallen ill with the flu" he said as I looked to spirit with a –I don't believe you look- "Well, I guess I should see if there alright" I said.

"I wouldn't if I was you" I heard stein mutter.

"Why?" Sprit asked "Maybe they don't won't visitors" was all he said "Nonsense" I said.

**A/N: Gosh this just went on and on! oh well I hope you liked it! Be nice with reviews**


	13. QUICK! Think of something! PART 1

**A/N: This is- QUICK! Think of something! I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"I'll shall check on my dearest son first" I said as I called my mirror to Gallows Manner.

**Kid's POV**

"Uh, Kid!" I hared Blair say worriedly "What's wrong Blair?" I asked "Your Mirror is making swirls Happen" she said "Oh No!" I said as Maka and Blair Looked at me "You two hide! It's My Father!" I said as I rushed to look like I've been fixing things as Blair Scooped up Maka and quickly left. "Hello, Hello Kiddo!" my Father said "Oh, Father, you Shocked me then" I faked Shock.

"I was just wondering how Patty and Liz are doing" he said as I quickly raked my brain for an Excuse. "Their… Sleeping, Yeah Sleeping" I manged out.

After 5 minutes or so he answered "Oh alright, Bye, Bye kiddo!" and disappeared from the mirror.

"Did he go?" Blair asked as I let and a breath of relieve. "Yeah, he's gone… Can I go back to holding Maka now?" I asked as Blair Smiled and handed me Maka.

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"Spirit, you can check on Soul and Maka" I said as I called on the mirror to Maka and soul's place.

"That Soul Guy better have not hurt Maka!" he said as I was ready to give him a Shinigami Chop.

**Soul's POV**

"Soul, I hate to be a Pain but the window in the kitchen Have Swirls on" she said "Wait, what?! That doesn't normally happen!" I shouted as she cringed "Okay, just Hide yourself and Liz" I said while rushing to sit in the kitchen like I've been drinking something and being bored.

"Oi, Evens!" I heard the old Guy say "What? You useless use of a deathsythe" I said with a bored expression as I sweared I heard a snicker and a snort. "YOU BRAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! DO YOU THINK YOUR GOD? NO!" He shouted as I heard a faint "Shinigami Chop" and a pain filled whimper.

"Sorry about 'him' Soul- Kun" Lord Death said "it's cool" I answered coolly. "We just came to see how Maka is doing" he said as I heard a faint "He's poisoned her!" and the he got Reaper Chop.

Again the Snickering and Snorting tried not to get louder. "She's having a Warm relaxing bubble bath" I said "Really? He said as I heard Flora shouted in a voice that was very close to Maka's but she made it hazily and ill like "Is that Lord Death?" the 'Fake' Maka replied "Yeah, I'll tell you what he said later" I shouted back.

"Well see you later" Shinigami-sama said as the window returned to normal. so I walked out and high fived Flora and patted Liz's Neck.

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"I'm slightly worried about checking black stars and Crona's place" I said "Well don't" Stein said. "Give me a few minutes to think about it" I said

**A/N: This is part 1, Part 2 will be up soon. Be nice with reviews**


	14. QUICK! Think of something! PART 2

**A/N: This is QUICK! Think of something! Part 2. I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"Right! I'll check in on black star!" I said hopping to my mirror.

**Black*Stars place**

"Black*Star?" I heard Hannah and Snow say "YES!" I said as they rolled there eyes….your bathroom mirror is making wired shapes on the glass" Snow **(A/N: I was actually I was meant to call her Yuki because that means Snow so that's why they'll say Yuki or Snow) **"wait…What?" I said "Come have a look" Yuki did a hand command to follow her.

After I followed her she pointed to the mirror "See?" she said "Okay…Just Take, Hannah and Patty to another room" I said as she nodded.

After they left I quickly splashed water on myself…to make it look like I've been cooling my self off, Then Lord death came into view.

"Hello Black*Star" he said as I raised my head "HEY LORD DEATH" I shouted at the mirror. "Have you been working out or cooling your self off?" he asked. "Cooling myself off over a 50 minute work out" I said fake Panting a bit. "Oh alright…how is Tsubaki?" he asked. "Resting in bed" I said

"Great! Can I see her?" he asked "She said she doesn't like people seeing her in a condition she doesn't like" I said as he tilted his head. "Oh…Okay… bye, bye then Black*Star" he said before the mirror returned to normal.

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"Well, now just Crona" I said as Stein was leaving "Stein… Were are you going?" I asked as he stopped…I sensed his Soul Tensed. "I'm going to do report cards." he said as he twisted his bolt. "Oh…Great!" I said "see you later" I said as we just walked away.

I hopped to my mirror and called on Crona's place.

**Crona's Place**

"Crona" Rain said quietly patting my shoulder "Y-Yes Rain?" I answered her also quietly "I hate to disturb you but…your mirror in your bedroom is acting wired" she said rubbing one of her arms. "It's lord death checking on me" I said as she picked up Tsubaki and left for the kitchen as I went up to my room.

"Hello Crona" lord death said as I just smiled "How are you" he said as I held my arm "Good" I replied. "Goodie" he said "well I just came to check up on you…good day!" he said as he disappeared.

"Bye" I said.

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"Well that takes care of everything!" I said clapping my huge hands together. "I don't trust Stein with what he said" Spirit said with a mild glare at nothing. "Why?" I said as I tilted my head. "I'm going to go get some information!" he said walking away. "Well uh, what now?" I said to my self

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I'll make the next a bit longer. the next is Spirit want's information. be nice with reviews! :3**


	15. Spirit Wants InformationBlairs Talk

**A/N:**** Hello! This is Spirit wants information, so he goes and bully Stein… Kidding. I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Spirit's POV**

'**Okay, Just go to Steins classroom and try and get it out of Stein.' I thought walking to Steins classroom.** As I opened the door I check to see if he was in. "Ah, Spirit! What brings you here?" he says as I jump. He starts walking over to me with a Cigarette in his mouth.

"Professor Stein, I would like to know why my Maka isn't in school. Is she really sick or did you do something to her?" I said slightly glaring at Stein.

"Spirit, I'm sure she's fine she just might of the flu" he said "excuse me" he said and walked past me to walk out.

After he walked out I knew he would be back in 25 minutes or so. So I decided I would look around his desk. Me Snooping? Well yes and no…but it was for my Maka!

_**10 minutes later.**_

'**What are these?' I thought looking at these papers I found. A Check list, Powers, Test Sheets, Plans?**

"Just what on earth or these" I mumbled to my self.

**Stein's POV**

I walked back into my classroom to see Spirit slightly or still glaring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked bluntly. So he slowly cornered me.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" he said as he shoved papers in my face. "Did you do experiments on Maka, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki?" he said furiously.

"No, Even thou it does sound tempting" I answered "Liar" he said in Monotone voice. "I'm Lair, I'm I now?" I said slightly smirking at the way he got slight red from anger.

"You've all way been a lair Stein! I don't even know why I met you" he shouted. so I calmly replied "The acid in your voice doesn't scare me" I said smiling patting his hair "now do me a favour and leave" I said as he slammed open the door and stormed out.

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"And so you see Lord Death, This is why I found everything crazy" Spirit said handing a few things he found.

"Spirit, do you know your Maka is with my Kid, not in a boyfriend girlfriend way" he stopped and turned around with a eyebrow raised. "Tell me More"

**Blair's POV**

"Since were all here I might as well say…Maka's Papa and Lord Death found out about this. and you have 7 days left" I stated "Just stating" I said as they all shouted "What! No way! Your Kidding" but I heard Maka say "She joking right someone tell me she's joking"

"Sadly I'm not" I said as the other witches nodded there heads "Were so Dead" Soul said "No Kids Dead…because he's around Maka" when I said this Maka and Kid Blushed. "Aw Kid, you look like a strawberry!" I said pinching his cheeks.

**A/N:**** My word. well this is chapter 15! be nice with reviews.**


	16. Random qrualling and At Kids Mannor

**A/N:**** Hello! Chapter 16! Phew! Haha. I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Shinigami-Sama's POV**

"Stein! There better be a cure for this" I Heard Spirit Should while Marie and Justin hold him back from strangling stein. "Actually, Medusa is working on the cure" He said twisting his bolt. "Medusa?" Justin said in disbelief, "I thought we got rid of her" Marie asked shocked. "She found a way to make herself human once more, I've heard she gets on well with Blair and is helping the other" He said taking a puff of his Cigarette.

"I have to back Stein up here" Azusa said pushing her glass up. "And why's that Azusa?" I asked her finally getting to say something. "I located were she is a sent someone to be a little camera for me". "Who's that" Sid asked "Kim and her partner" Azusa said "Is Kim back here?" Nygus asked a little worried about the pink haired meister.

"Yes, Yes" Azusa Answered. "Well why did all this happen?" I asked. "All I want is to see what it was like to combine DNA of an Animal to a DNA of a Human" Stein said as dropping his Cigarette and putting it out with his foot. "Lair" Spirit Blankly said "I am, am I?" Stein asked in a monotone voice.

*_*_*_*_*Skip to Kid's Place *_*_*_*_*

**Kid's POV **

"Just sit still Maka, I want to draw you! You're Kitten Perfection!" I said Putting Maka on the table going to my Easel.

As I sat down she stared at me waiting. "I promise it won't take long…I just need to out line you and fill in some details and then I'll be done in no time I" I said concentrating on my drawing.

~20 Minutes later~

"Finished! But first let's feed you before something happens" I said Patting her Head as she purred.

"I wonder if cats can eat strawberries" I said to myself. "Blair!" I shouted "What?" She said coming in taking her hat of reviling to Small Purple cat Ears with Pale Purple nearly white tips. "Since Soul told me Maka Adores Strawberries, can I give one to her in her Cat forum?" I asked as she blinked

"I don't know, but you can try" she said taking a strawberry and pulling the stem off throwing it in the bin then eating the strawberry. "Oh, Thanks Blair" I said sarcastically and walked into the lounge were Maka was.

"Maka, come here" I asked as she turned to face me "I have something you might like" I said as she wondered over "Here" I said showing her the strawberry. She sniffed it and tried too put it in her mouth but she had such a small mouth that I said "Hold on!" And bit one half of the strawberry in order to make it smaller. "Here" I said after swallowing it.

She opened her mouth and took it taking her time to chew it of course. But after she swallowed she purred and licked her lips. "You like that?" I asked with my eyebrows Raised as she nodded. "Did she take it?" Blair said popping her head around the door. "Yes, Blair she did" I said.

**A/N:**** I'm such a lazy Writer! -Cries for 5 minutes- oh, your still here. Yeah I'll make the next longer in Maka's POV I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Justin, Marie and A Painting?

**A/N:**** Hello Again! Okay I promised it be in Maka's POV but then! A little bit of Justin's :3 I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

'**I like being a cat better then a human…At least Kidd pays me more attention' I thought **"Hey Maka, guess how many days are left!" Blair said bouncing in. "How much?" I said "There are only 6 or 5 I think" she trailed off. "Blair, Come back Blair!" I shouted as she soon snapped out of her trance. "So yeah just thought I'll let you know" Blair said once more then bounding out.

'**Funny, I don't know how the others are doing' I thought.**

curling up once more.

**Justin's POV**

"Wow! Look People its Justin with his earphones out!" Spirit said mockingly "Yes, for once I can hear your Childish Voice" I said with a smile while every one else chuckled while he Glared. "Hey! Lord Death can we send Justin out to their houses to check up on them" Marie asked while I raised a brow, "Okay but he can take you with him Marie" Lord Death said playing a game of snap against Sid.

"Okay!" I replied, "Wait! Why me!" I shouted but they ignored me. "Oh Hush" Marie said dragging me with her as I let out a sigh.

**Maka's POV**

"Hey, Maka" I Heard Kidd whisper while petting my head "You Awake?" he asked as I raised my head. "Good, Look at this perfect picture of you!" He said showing me a picture that looked like an artist did it but it was Kidd's of me as a Cat. "Wow" I said but it comes out as a "Meow" Instead. "Impressed?" He asked.

"Well you'll love this one" He said rummaging though one of his shelf's. "Found it!" He exclaimed. "Here!" He said as he Turned it around it was of Me, Kidd, Soul, Crona, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki and Black*Star all Hanging out in front of DWMA with are arms on each other's shoulders Smiling while in the back, Was Lord Death, Papa, Justin, Azusa, Marie, Sid and Nygus, but before them Was Ox and his partner, Kim and Jacqueline and I can't remember the others guys name but it was one big DWMA picture.

"Remember? Before summer break?" He said as I nodded. "I'm glad" He said patting my Head. "That had to be the best Memory ever" He said as he went looking for something. "Be back soon! Getting some Frames" He shouted.

When he walked out of the Lounge I looked around and the Manor was covered in Pictures, or portrays as Kidd as a child or one with his Dad Lord Death or Our Group.

"The summer one is going in the Dining room!" He said as we walked past me again. **'I love you Kidd but you can be a tad bit annoying' I thought **curling back up

**Justin's POV**

"Say Justin" Marie asked "What now" I said as Marie kept asking me Question's. "What's Your Relationship with that Giriko Guy your always on about?" she asked as I shot her a quick glare "We Enemy's, why ask such a silly question" I said "Because with a capital B you can't stop talking about him most of the time" she said as a matter of fact tone, "What I can't Boast about how much I hate him deprives him?"

"Whatever you say Justin what ever you say" she said with a little smile.

**A/N:**** Okay I failed about making it longer, Oops but tell me sure I add a little bit of Justin x Giriko? :3 Just asking! See you on the next one**


End file.
